The Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by xxCheeryRosiexx
Summary: A Brulian/Brucas story Dawsons creek style with Brooke as Joey Julian as Pacey and Lucas as Dawson. Julian has always been in love with Brooke but she is in love with Lucas and Lucas he just doesnt know what he wants!BRULIAN BRUCAS JEYTON
1. Chapter 1

Julian Baker stared across the room at the girl he had been in love with since he was 10 years old Brooke Davis there was only one problem she was crazily in love with her best friend Lucas Scott and she hated Julian because the way he expressed his love for Brooke was by teasing her mercilessly…….a lot!

Julian watched as Brooke laughed at something Lucas had just said tucking her brunette wavy locks behind her ear if only she knew how much Julian loved her if he only she could see through his masked attempts at hiding his feelings for her if only.

He walked to where Brooke and Lucas was sat and sat down across from Brooke putting his feet up on the vacant chair next to her "Hey guys! Whatcha doing?"

Brooke looked at Julian in annoyance "And why would that have anything to with you Julian?" Julian smiled cheekily "I'm sorry Lucas did you hear an annoying whistling noise kinda high pitched like a cat? Oh wait its Just Davis here!"

Julian smiled smugly across the table catching Brookes eye and holding it for longer than necessary Brooke flushed under his gaze and tried to regain her composure Brooke rolled her eyes and threw him a haughty smile

"Whatever Baker maybe you should go back to the video store oh wait you can't because you were fired right?!" Lucas rolled his eyes frustrated at his two best friends "Ok you guys enough cant we all just get on!"

Brooke and Julian stared at each other stubbornly and at the same time replied "No!" Lucas shrugged annoyed at their childish behaviour "Well you better start because I start filming the horror film next week and you are both in it playing lovers actually!"

Julian felt his heart race as he thought of the prospect of being able to share his true feelings with Brooke even if it was only acting he watched as Brooke pulled a face when Lucas said they would have to be lovers he felt his heart break at the look of disgust on Brookes face,

Brooke however was trying to hide the blush that had begun to creep over her cheeks as soon as Lucas mentioned the lover situation she laughed unconvincingly "Me and him? You have to be kidding me please credit me with some taste! Besides no one is going to believe us as a couple……"

Julian interrupted annoyed at Brookes insulting words "Yeah for once Brooke is right I mean who is going to believe that I Julian Baker total stud would look twice at Davis the tom boy!" Brooke looked at Julian in anger and smiled sweetly

"Well if they believe you are a stud anything is possible right Julian!" Julian was about to retort when Brooke stood up "No smart ass reply needed Julian it was a rhetorical question! Lucas I'm going to go there is definitely a bad smell around here……oh wait its just Baker!"

Brooke smiled triumphantly and left the cafeteria before Julian could think of a witty come back. Lucas watched Brooke walk away with interest then turned to look at Julian "So what was that about!" Julian feigned ignorance "What was what about?" Lucas was not fooled by Julian nonchalance

"Don't give me that, the verbal attack I just witnessed between you two why cant you just get along do you hate each other that much?!" Julian smiled as he thought how wrong Lucas was "She just infuriates me with her perfect grades and perfect hair and you know all her little snidey comments always at me!"

Lucas looked suspiciously at Julian "You think she has perfect hair?" Julian shrugged trying to appear unconcerned "Well its ok I mean she still looks like a boy but a boy with nice hair!" Lucas nodded convinced by Julian's answer

"Ok well then how about the film only there will be a kissing scene and I don't want you two uncomfortable so how about are you in?" Julian nodded trying not to jump out of his seat shouting and screaming

"_A chance to kiss Brooke are you kidding me I would cut off my right arm to do that of course I'm in why not make it two kissing scenes hell even three!" _Instead he nodded begrudgingly "Ok but you tell her to keep her hands to herself!" Lucas laughed "I don't think that's going to be a problem!"

Brooke sat in her room staring at herself in the dresser mirror scrutinising her feature did she really look like a tom boy?

Why was it that every time Lucas and Brooke had some alone time Julian would come along and ruin it and why was it that he was the only guy who infuriated her beyond words but yet when Lucas mentioned that she and Julian would have to play lovers she felt a little flutter in her stomach at the thought of getting to kiss Julian,

she shook her head trying to clear her mind of these confusing thoughts she liked Lucas had done since forever it was just that he never seemed to notice her he only saw her as his best friend who happened to be a girl only when it suited him like when he needed a female lead for his stupid movie.

Brooke sighed as she thought about Lucas if only he could see how much she wanted and needed him he was so blind to her feelings to the point of being insensitive,

then she thought about Julian her other best friend yeah he teased her continuously and yeah he could be a real pain in the ass but he was always there when she needed him like when her dad got sent to jail Julian was the only person who stood by her completely and didn't treat her any different than he always did,

she guessed in a funny way she needed Julian too maybe not quite as much as Lucas but she needed him all the same and after today her head was full of emotions she had never associated with him before and it was confusing the hell out of her could it be possible that maybe she like Julian Baker. Brooke pulled a face at her reflection "No way must be something I ate!"

Lucas Scott was confused and mystified at his best friends behaviour he knew they had never completely got on but something was different about their argument in the cafeteria it had the usual harshness and resentment but with an underlying emotion he couldn't quite put his finger on but if he didn't know any better he would say it was passion and an intense on at that,

the way they looked at each other the side way glances they gave when the other wasn't looking and the way they reacted when he mentioned the kiss both trying their hardest to seem unconcerned and slightly disgusted by the prospect but the look on their faces told a different story entirely and the thing that puzzled Lucas most of all was the feeling of jealousy he felt when he thought about the two of them together.

Julian stood on Brookes porch wondering whether to knock or to just walk away and let her continue her life in perfect ignorant bliss.

What he really wanted to do is knock on the door and when she answered kiss her like his life depended on it and then tell her how much he loved her but he knew he couldn't do that his heart would break when she let him down and she would let him down.

After all he was just Julian Baker the town loser, village idiot completely unworthy of someone as amazing as Brooke not to mention the fact that she had only ever loved one man and it certainly wasn't Julian no he would just have to face facts Julian Baker would never be good enough for Brooke Davis.

Julian started to walk away when he saw the door swing open to reveal a stunning Brooke stood in her dressing gown "Julian? What are you doing here?"

Julian took a deep breath as he stared at the goddess in front of him he knew it was now or never he could face up to his feelings and be a man or he could just run away like a mouse "Hi Brooke I came to say that I'm…….." _just call me mickey _Julian thought to himself as he tried to think of a suitable excuse

"Well to be honest I came here to apologise!" Brooke looked at Julian shock on her face "Excuse me could you say that again I think I may be dreaming Julian Baker is actually admitting he was wrong?"

Julian sighed he knew Brooke wasn't one to let things go easily "Yeah you heard right, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I said and I would like it if we could at least try and be friends." Brooke smiled "Ok well then I guess I'm sorry too and I guess I was worried about you to!"

Julian looked at Brooke surprised "Me? Why?" Brooke looked at Julian and shrugged her shoulders shyly "Well I know your having a hard time at the moment and maybe I think that nobody's worrying about you right now." Julian turned away quickly to hid the humongous smile that had broken out on his face he turned back to Brooke and nodded his head

" So then what your really saying then is, given the highly dysfunctional nature of our relationship, this is actually how you express concern for me." Brooke smiled crookedly at Julian making his heart leap into his mouth

"You gotta learn to read between the banter Julian." Julian smiled happily "Right" He watched as Brooke began to go back inside

"Brooke wait I need to tell you something……….."

AN THIS IDEA WAS SUGGESTED TO ME BY BRULIAN EQUALS FORBIDDEN LOVE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY BY REVIEWING AND TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF I DO CONTINUE IT WILL BE GOING IN THE BRULIAN/BRUCAS DIRECTION WITH THE ADDITION OF PEYTON AND JAKE AND MAYBE HAYLEY AND NATHAN NO LEYTON ROMANCE! THANKS FOR READING! :D XXXX


	2. Chapter 2

"Brooke wait I need to tell you something……….." Julian paused considering his next words carefully Brooke smiled Julian wondered how it was possible someone could look so amazing when they were puzzled "Yeah Julian?"

Julian stared at Brooke taking in every inch of the beautiful girl stood in front of him how could he ever think she would want him he could hear his fathers voice echoing in his head _You're a loser Julian and you always will be forget about it she is way to good for you, you need to set your standards lower a lot lower! _

Julian searched for the right words to describe the magnitude of his feelings for Brooke but he was too scared that she would reject him just like everybody else always does. He knew deep in his heart that he would never be good enough for Brooke she deserved so much better than him he sighed

"Yeah erm well I think I'm having a hard time in math so I was thinking maybe you could help me?" he mentally cursed himself for not having the nerve to tell Brooke the truth he watched Brooke as she studied him wondering if she had bought the hastily concocted lie she smiled relieved

"Sure Julian I mean I kinda noticed your hardly in school and I don't want you to fail and have to work as a garage attendant while me and Lucas are off conquering the world!"

Julian laughed half heartedly confused by the mix of emotions he was feeling happiness that she had believed his lie and an overwhelming feel of regret that he never had the courage to tell her the truth.

Brooke watched Julian carefully something definitely wasn't right. All the years Brooke had know Julian she had never seen him look so sad and lonely not to mention the beautiful sparkle that he always had in his eyes and the cheeky irresistible permanent grin that graced his face was nowhere to be seen she didn't believe his math problems.

It was clear there was something deeper bothering Julian and Brooke was determined to find out exactly what it was. Julian glanced at Brooke she was deep in thought her brow was furrowed and her mouth was slightly parted oh how he wanted to just kiss her in that moment,

even if she would almost certainly immediately reject him he knew that moment would be worth all the rejection and pain in the world to feel her lips beneath his own, to stroke her beautiful face and run his fingers through her gorgeous hair,

to be able to feel the warmth of her breath on his face and taste the sweetness of her kiss it would be like touching heaven itself he knew he was staring at Brooke and soon she would notice and call him out on that fact but he just couldn't pull his eyes away from her.

He knew that this feeling he felt would never go away he wanted her so much that it hurt and he wanted her to be happy even if he knew that could never be with him. Brooke softly sighed bringing Julian out of his Brooke induced trance he shook himself free of the thoughts currently flying around his head.

"Ok well I guess I better be going promised Chris I'd sit in his patrol car and pretend to be interested in his mind numbingly dull police stories!" Brooke smirked amused she knew how much Julian loved his big brother even if he protested that he didn't enjoy the time they spent together.

"Ok Julian well tell Chris I said hi and maybe I'll see you tomorrow at Lucas's Friday night movie fest?" Julian faked nonchalance even though inside he was cheering a invitation from Brooke? Who cares if Lucas was going to be there as well? Things were definitely looking up!

"Yeah I could swing by I mean unless its E.T your watching I know how special that is to you guys wouldn't want to intrude or anything!" Brooke walked forward and placed her hand on Julian's arm "Jule you wouldn't be intruding I want you to come………" ignoring the butterflies Brooke felt as soon as she touched Julian's flesh Brooke felt compelled to add "And so does Lucas!"

Julian smiled happy that things seemed to finally be moving forward plus they hadn't insulted each other at all during this little exchange "Ok great well then I'll see you there……. Both of you I'll see you later Brooke."

Brooke moved forward and gently hugged Julian careful not to sink too far into his warm embrace she was cautious of the way she was feeling confused, surprised and very attracted.

Julian inhaled deeply while Brooke was in his arms he knew he would never forget the way she smelt it wasn't even the perfume she wore if she even did wear perfume, it was just her scent her unique and wonderful scent.

The hug ended much to quickly for both of their liking and with a small wave Brooke walked into the house and shut the door Julian waited until he was down the porch steps and safely out of sight from the house before he did a little dance of excitement unaware he was being watched by a petite blonde girl "Nice moves! Is this what all the guys are like round here or did you escape from the nut house?"

Julian jumped shocked that he had was being watched and embarrassed that the blonde had witnessed his outburst "No toots that was all for you, speaking of you who are you?" The blonde stepped forward putting her hand out for Julian to shake

"I'm Peyton Sawyer just moved here with my Grandma so who are you handsome?" Julian laughed he liked this girl already and hey what was a little harmless flirting between strangers "I'm Julian Baker resident stud!"

Peyton laughed amused by his flirting attempts "Ok stud do you think you could show a new girl all the sights and sounds of this quaint little place?" Julian bowed jokingly and offered Peyton his arm "Of course m'lady follow me!"

Brooke stared out the bedroom window watching Julian flirt with a short haired Blonde girl they walked away arm in arm. Brooke threw herself on her bed in frustration how stupid could she be of course Julian would never like her and she didn't like him either,

they were mortal enemies and that's the way it was meant to be Brooke and Julian just didn't fit she realised anyway she really wanted Lucas nothing had changed she still wanted Lucas yeah it was Lucas she liked not Julian. So why then was she feeling this intense jealousy at seeing Julian with another woman and the strange urge to slap the Blondes smug smile off of her face.

It was obviously just a phase she couldn't possibly like Julian because she was in love with Lucas, at least that's what she thought that morning and now she wasn't so sure, in fact the only thing she was sure of was how confusing her feelings were for both of the men in her life.

Julian had spent the entire day with Peyton and he had a great time, though he some how felt that all the time he was spending with Peyton meant he was betraying Brooke in some way, but that was ridiculous she didn't even like him in that way maybe it was time for him to move on and find some one else the only problem was Julian knew there could be no one else for him.

As he walked along the pier with Peyton he decided to ask her advice even though he had only known her for a few hours he felt like he had known her all his life " So Peyton you're a girl right?"

Peyton laughed she really liked Julian she had never felt so comfortable with a guy before "Well I was the last time I checked but who knows a lot can happen in three hours?" Julian chortled amused "Thats funny you must have been a comedian in a past life! Anyway I just want to ask your opinion as a girl."

Peyton stopped laughing and tried to look serious "Go on then." Julian took a deep breath he knew what he was about to say would sound really corny and not manly at all but he needed a second opinion because all the doubts he was having were killing him.

"Well see hypothetically what if there's this girl I like and I sorta think she maybe likes me too but the thing is my best friend is kinda like her unofficial arranged husband and I don't want to mess up our friendship but at the same time not knowing how she really feels is eating me up so what do I do? I mean hypothetically!"

Peyton thought for a second "Hypothetically? Well if you really like this girl and you think shes worth risking your friendship then I say go for it but if you think there is the slightest chance that maybe she won't feel the same way and you know for sure it would ruin your friendship if you did try something, then I would leave your relationship as it is."

Julian looked at Peyton unimpressed "That's it that's the great wisdom of women, that's exactly where I am already. Ok well thanks for nothing jeez and I thought you girls were supposed to be smart when it came to matter of the heart!" Peyton stuck her tongue out at Julian and nudged his side

"We are but you boys are to dumb to follow our brilliant advice, anyway I thought this was a hypothectical problem?" Julian nodded embarrassed he was about to reply when Peyton laughingly interrupted him. "Come on you owe me an ice cream." Julian laughed "Since when?"

Peyton slipped her arm into his and smiled cheekily "Its an unwritten rule every new girl gets a free ice cream cone from the first guy they see. That's the law!" Julian's face fell as he remembered his promise to spend time with his brother "Oh crap I gotta go was nice meeting you Peyton!"

Peyton watched as he ran away "Hey what about that ice cream you owe me?!" Julian stopped long enough to shout back over his shoulder "Rain check?" Peyton smiled to herself "You can count on it!"

Lucas put the last finishing touches to his room the lights were dimmed just enough, he had rented a fairly romantic movie and had even lit some scented candles. He was sat on his bed waiting for Brooke to poke her head through his window he couldn't wait to see her face light up when she saw the effort he had gone to just for her.

Ever since the little fight Brooke and Julian had in the cafeteria he had revaluated his feelings for Brooke finally coming to the realisation that he liked her. He heard the sound of the ladder as some one climbed it he turned to the window in anticipation when Julian poked his head through the window climbing in an flopping himself on the bed next to Lucas.

"Man Lucas all this trouble for lil old me? Why I do believe you are spoiling me but let me tell you it takes more than a few scented candles and dimmed lights to seduce me. I'm a classy guy!" Lucas laughed sarcastically "Yeah, yeah very funny Julian what are you doing here me and Brooke are watching a film and since I know you wont be interested as there is no female nudity I think you should just run along now!"

Julian laughed throwing his arm around Lucas's shoulders "No female nudity? Does that mean there is male nudity why Lucas you dog you! I never knew. I mean I always suspected but I never knew, I should have though with all those lingering looks you gave me!" Lucas pulled Julian's arm away from him and stood just in time to see Brooke come through the window he smiled a huge grin

"Hi Brooke!" Brooke smiled weakly and looked between Lucas and Julian "What are you doing here Julian, shouldn't you be hanging out with a skinny skanky looking blonde?" Julian smiled smugly "Why miss Davis if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous but that cant be right can it?"

Brooke sneered "Ha jealous no I am just concerned for the girl she obviously doesn't know what she's getting herself into!" Julian smiled unconvinced " You are jealous! Well let me put your mind at rest Peyton, that's the skanky blondes preferred name, is at home I came here to spend time with my best friends and first I get hit on then insulted!"

Brooke stared her anger replaced by genuine confusion "What I didn't hit on you?" she turned to look at Lucas who had turned bright red from the unwanted attention "Wait you two?" she burst into uncontrollable laughter delighiting in embarrassed expression on Lucas's face and the amuse one on Julian's "Aww you guys make a adorable couple shall I go and leave you two to spend some quality time together?"

Julian laughed loudly "Hey I already told him his love is so unrequited!" Lucas frowned at Julian "Yeah and weren't you just going?" Julian shook his head and winked at Lucas "No what gave you that idea now I'm in the mood for some E.T what about you Brooke?"

Brooke smiled brightly at Julian her former anger forgotten "Yeah sounds great!" Lucas's eyes darted between his two friends he didn't know what had changed but he could sense a shift in the way they regarded each other, there was no careful bitterness and insincere concern instead it had been replaced with playfulness and genuine happiness to see one another.

He watched as Brooke placed her self next to Julian almost touching him they were that close and for the second time that day he felt a pang of jealousy hit him hard as he watched the former enemies laughing and joking with each other he felt the resentment building up inside of him who did Julian think he was?

He wasn't getting Brooke Lucas would make sure of that he plastered a fake smile on his face and addressed the giggling pair "Make room for me!" Lucas carefully manoeuvred himself between the two friends.

As he joined in on the laughter and jokes he secretly planned his moment to let Brooke know about his feelings before Julian had the chance to reveal his own. He laughed quietly to himself Brooke turned to look at him intrigued

"What's so funny Lucas!" Lucas smiled at her "Nothing, nothing at all."

AN THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS KEEP EM COMING :) THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE PLENTY OF BRUCAS/BRULIAN DRAMA ALSO THE INTRODUCTION OF OFFICER CHRIS AND MORE ABOUT PEYTON. PLUS CONFRONTATIONS FOR BOTH LUCAS AND JULIAN AND BROOKE AND PEYTON!! XXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas stared across the parking lot at Julian and Brooke. Brooke was laughing at something Julian had said and Julian had teasingly flicked her hair as he walked away waving and smiling at her. Lucas ran over to where Brooke was stood now alone "Hey Brooke!"

Brooke looked up surprised and smiled happily at Lucas. "Hey Luke! How are you?" Lucas could feel his heart pounding as he went to answer Brooke. "Yeah I'm not to great. I really need to speak to you do you think you could meet me in the library after lunch?" Brooke nodded her head confused by the nervousness of her best friend.

"Ok Lucas. Sure should I bring Julian only I'm…..." Lucas interrupted "No! Why does he always have to be involved? This is about you and me!" Brooke was shocked by Lucas's angry tone "Ok Lucas I'll be there alone I promise I got to go to class though now…. I might be a bit late I'm tutoring Julian as well."

Lucas felt himself start to panic what if Julian told Brooke how he felt first then it would all be over for them. The truth be told Lucas wasn't sure how far his feelings stretched for Brooke but he was sure that he didn't want Julian to take her away from him. "No you cant tutor him!" Brooke stared shocked at Lucas "And why not?"

Lucas took a deep breath ashamed of what he was about to say but at this point he was willing to do or say anything to stop Julian stealing Brooke "He told me he was only spending time with you because he wanted to sleep with you!" his words came of in a rush but Brooke still heard them she couldn't stop the hurt look that crossed her face.

"What? He told you that? I-I-I don't believe you!" to say Lucas was surprised would be an understatement, of all the time he had known Brooke, practically all of his life, she had never doubted he was telling the truth "Its true Brooke I just want you to know because I couldn't bear to see you get hurt."

Brooke stepped closer to Lucas looking deep into his eyes trying to figure out if he was lying or telling the truth "Is that really true or is there another reason why you are telling me this?" Lucas stared at Brooke unable to lie to her. He shook his head softly his voice at a whisper "No. I'm sorry but he is like that so for all I know it could be true...."

Brooke started to walkd away too disapointed in lUcas to even look at him. Lucas ran after her shouting. "Wait!There was another reason. I came to the conclusion last night that I liked you!" Brooke laughed softly forgetting her anger momentarily"Well I like you too. Which is why you dont have to lie to me You doofus!"

Lucas smiled wryly "No Brooke I mean I like you as in I really like you!" Brooke opened her mouth unable to speak. The many times she had pictured this scene in her head, when Lucas would finally declare his love for her, so it was no declaration but it was a start she opened her mouth to reply but was stopped by the soft kiss that Lucas pressed against her lips.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her sweetly she had dreamt of this moment for so long, she couldn't count how many times she wished Lucas would just kiss her and here they were kissing in broad day light and there was only one thing Brooke could think of, Julian.

Lucas pulled away from Brooke smiling brightly "So?" Brooke looked back at Lucas her eyes glazed "I really don't know what to say Lucas I need some time to think about this." Lucas nodded slightly perplexed about why Brooke would need to think about anything it was obvious she had been in love with him since they were kids why was she hesitating now?

"Ok Brooke whatever you need. Come to my house tonight." Brooke nodded her head slowly "Ok Lucas I'm going to go now Julian will be waiting for me see you tonight." Brooke walked away quickly her head in a daze her feelings even more confused because of the mornings event, she just wanted to get away from Lucas in that moment, she needed to be away from him, and she needed to see Julian. Unbeknownst to Brooke though Julian had witnessed the entire exchange between Lucas and her and now the last thing he wanted was to see Brooke.

Julian smiled as he walked away from Brooke turning around to wave at her he saw her talking to Lucas in what looked like an intense conversation they were huddled together and Lucas had a serious expression on his face Julian watched as Brooke moved closer to Lucas a worried look on her face.

The next thing that happened hit Julian like a punch in the stomach Lucas leant in to Brooke and kissed her in the middle of the school grounds in broad daylight he felt his heart sink as he watched Lucas place his hand on the back of Brookes neck and pull her closer into the kiss.

He couldn't believe his eyes he prayed that Brooke would push Lucas away maybe even slap him but no of course not she looked blissfully happy and as they pulled away Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand in his own and spoke to her again. Brooke nodded her head obviously dazed from their amazing kiss she started to walk away from Lucas but not before turning around and smiling at Lucas happily.

Julian sighed what a fool he had could he even begin to hope that someone like Brooke would ever want to be seen with someone like Julian. It was beyond crazy that he even thought he had a chance with her, it was obvious to him that Brooke and Lucas were now an item and Julian was just going to have to plaster a fake smile on his face and play the clown, even if it was clear that inside his heart was breaking.

Brooke walked over to where Julian was stood smiling and chatting to Peyton the skanky blonde ho from yesterday she had her hand on Julians shoulder running it down his arms Brooke swore under her breath she tried to convince herself she wasn't jealous or bitter but the stabbing pain in her heart begged to differ.

"So this is where you are Julian I thought we were going to study?" Julian looked at Brooke uninterested he was about to reply when Pyeotn rudely interrupted "Excuse me we are having a conversation here do you mind!" Peyton said instantly taking a disliking to the brunette girl stood in front of her, to say the feeling was mutual would be an understatement

"Ok first of all yes I do mind because I'm trying to save his butt from failing maybe you should mind your own business and go back to shopping at slut barn!" Peyton laughed scornfully "Slut barn? Cute. Is that the best you can come up with you grubby slack jawed yokel?" Brooke moved towards Peyton only to be pulled back by Julian

"Whoa now Davis is that anyway to talk to a newbie? Now shake hands and be nice Brooke!" Brooke shook herself free of Julian and ignored the tingling she felt where his hands had touched her arms and annoyance she felt when she heard Julian come to Peyton's defence. "You're right Julian a skanky ho-bag like her just isn't worth it. If you still want my help I'll be in the library.

" Peyton waited until Brooke had rounded the corner before she started laughing loudly "What is her problem! Bitch or what?" Julian clenched his teeth trying not to act bothered by Peyton's insults to Brooke "Yeah I guess she must have missed her afternoon nap or something excuse me!" He ran in the direction Brooke had just stormed off in. Peyton watched him go "Ok stud see you later!"

Julian caught up with Brooke quickly and pulled her around to face him "What the hell was that Brooke?" Brooke threw his hands off her "Why don't you tell me just when I think maybe your not such a jerk, you go pull a classic Julian move and prove me wrong bravo!"

Julian shook his head confused, why was she was so upset she was with Lucas now wasn't she? Why did she care who he flirted with and that was all it was flirting, because no matter how hard he tried he could never find anyone who could measure up to Brooke and he knew he never would.

"What Peyton she's new here I was showing her round. Anyway what has that got to do with you? Why should you even care?" Brooke shook her head "I don't....... I don't know why I care I just do." Julian watched Brooke carefully as she searched for the right words "I guess I thought you were slipping away from me and I got scared I mean I'm sixteen and in my entire life there have been exactly two people who have actually known me Julian, Lucas and………."

Julian watched Brooke his breath caught as he waited for her next words "And you." Brooke started to walk away when she felt herself being pulled back by Julian he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the closest empty classroom he looked around making sure no one else was there and then addressed Brooke trying to appear more calm than he felt

"Alright what did you mean by that?" Brooke looked at Julian angrily "About what?" Julian stared at Brooke a mixture of frustration and nervousness on his face "About me knowing you better than anyone else?" Brooke looked at Julian confused "Exactly what I said Julian. Ok you know me in a way that nobody else besides Lucas ever has……." Julian interrupted Brooke throwing his hands up in the air in frustration

"Were not talking about Lucas right now. Were talking about me. I mean you cant keep on doing this to me Davis!" Brooke stood hands on hips in front of Julian "Doing what?" Julian ran his hand through his hair irritated "So you call me out in front of Lucas and then you insult Peyton and act really jealous when I speak to her! And you invite me to one of yours and Lucas's special movie nights why?"

Brooke threw her hand in the air "Well I'm sorry I asked you to spend time with me…….." Julian interrupted her moving closer "I'm not mad you asked me I just wanna know why you asked me." Brooke shook her head " I don't know I guess I just wanted to spend time with you I wanted to get to know you better!"

Julian stepped forward again "What does that mean Brooke?" Brooke took a step back from Julian. "I don't know I guess it means I can talk to you and that your there for me!" Julian stepped forward again Brooke was now almost backed up against the wall their intense eyes contact with each other scaring them both

" Don't you ever get tired of talking?" Brooke nodded her head and bit her lip she bridged the distance between their bodies pressing herself up against Julian and kissing him with all her might Julian's eyes flew open in surprise he could not believe that Brooke was kissing him, he knew that he was about a second away from kissing her,

but not even in his wildest dreams did he think she would actually want to kiss him he felt her soft lips massaging his own with a gentleness he had never know he tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her closer savouring the warmth of her body attached to his. Only when it became difficult to breathe did they both pull away resting their foreheads on each other Julian was the first to speak

"So what exactly does this mean?" Brooke touched his cheek softly "I don't know Julian I really don't know." Julian nodded his head softly "I kinda figured you'd say that." Julian stepped away from Brooke slowly "Wait Julian you cant expect me to make this decision right now I mean I have so much junk to work through I mean how I feel about you and how I feel about Lucas…."

Julian interrupted Brooke placing his hands on her shoulders "Sounds to me like you made your choice good for you." Julian pressed his lips softly to Brooke's cheek then without looking back walked away. Leaving Brooke standing there alone more confused than ever.

Brooke ran down stairs to answer the ringing door bell secretly hoping that it would be Julian stood on the doorstep. She opened the door and saw a smiling Lucas he took advantage of Brookes shocked state leaned in and put a quick peck on a surprised Brooke's lips "Hi I know I said I'd wait til tonight but I had to see you….."

Brooke interrupted Lucas quickly "Wait Lucas there something I have to tell you about Julian….." she watched Lucas tense up as he heard Julian's name she sighed deeply there was no way he would forgive her if she told him she kissed Julian and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her best friend.

"He seems to have found a new object for his affections." Lucas's face eased into obvious relief "Really wow that's great for him, so me and you, Julian and mystery girl we can all double date to prom." Brooke looked alarmed at Lucas "Prom?" Lucas smiled happily "Yeah that's what I came to ask you. Would you like to come to prom with me?"

Brooke couldn't believe the irony of this situation, if a month ago someone had told Brooke she would be going to the prom with Lucas she would have jumped for joy but now all she felt was dread at the thought of seeing Julian dancing with Peyton. Lucas looked at Brooke patiently waiting for her answer she seemed to be deep in thought

"Ok Lucas sounds good." Suddenly a voice piped up behind Lucas "Oh yeah and what sounds good?" Brooke looked over Lucas's shoulder and saw Julian making his way up the steps. Lucas smiled at Julian triumphantly "Hey Julian! Nothing just Brooke has agreed to go to The prom with me!" Julian's face fell as the news sunk in

"Really wow that's great for you two congratulations you make a lovely couple!" Brooke could hear the sarcasm dripping from every word but Lucas was seemingly oblivious to Julian's negative reaction "Yeah well since your are going out with Petron or whatever her name is we figured we could double date!"

He punctuated this by putting a protective arm around a reluctant Brooke they heard a voice pipe up behind Julian "Did I hear someone mispronounce my name?" Julian laughed bitterly as Peyton walked towards him and looped her arm in his. He watched as Brooke's face took on the jealous look she had that very same afternoon.

He smiled a devious grin as he removed Peyton arm and put his own around her "Yeah babe Lucas and Brooke want us to double date for Prom since they are together now." Lucas stepped forward with Brooke and smiled friendly at the blonde she was kind of cute he guessed but she didn't hold a candle to his Brooke Peyton smiled back delighted that Julian was attracted to her to. She put her arm around his waist and standing in her tip toes kissed Julians cheek softly Julian smirked as he saw Brooke turn her head so as not to witness the kiss

"Yeah Lucas allow me to formally introduce this blonde bombshell by my side this is Peyton……." He looked directly at Brooke as he spoke further keeping eye contact the whole time.

"My girlfriend."

AN SO THERE IT IS GOOD BAD LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :D NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PROM AND THE END OF PULIAN TOUGH TIMES AHEAD FOR BRULIAN AND BRUCAS AND THE INTRODUCTION OF NEW CHARACTERS. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW COUPLE PREFRENCES. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED YOU ARE ALL STARS! LET ME KNOW WHAT DIRECTION YOU WOULD LIKE THIS STORY TO TAKE. THANKS AGAIN :D XXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke sat on Lucas's bed barely watching the corny romantic movie he had put on Lucas had his arm securely round Brooke who was feeling extremely uncomfortable in her current circumstances especially since Julian and Peyton were sat on the floor where Peyton kept trying to twist Julian's head so she could kiss him.

Brooke felt a definite satisfaction as Julian pulled away each time and scolded Peyton telling her to just watch the movie. Julian caught Brooke staring at him and smiled softly she looked down at the arms wrapped around her waist and wriggled trying to move away but Lucas pulled her tighter to his chest.

She lifted her head up to meet Julian's gaze but he had looked away and now his eyes were firmly on the film Brooke sighed softly and shuffled off the bed to her feet 3 pairs of eyes watched her although one more intently than the others "Ok guys I am going to call it a night loads of stuff to do, plus so tired."

Brooke faked a yawn as she caught Julian's eye he smirked and stretched his arms above his head pulling away from Peyton in the process "Yeah me too exhausted mind if I walk with you Brooke you'll be ok right Peyton?" he didn't wait for a reply he just stood up and followed Brooke out of the window before Lucas or Peyton could protest Brooke and Julian had left the room leaving them in awkward silence and wondering about the status of their own relationships.

Brooke smiled at Julian content to just walk in silence even though they both knew they needed to talk Julian was the first to break the silence "So you and Lucas huh? How's that working out for you?" Brooke smiled unconvincingly "Great." She cringed inwardly why was she lying to him why didn't she tell him that she didn't want to be with Lucas and all she could think about when she was with him was Julian.

Julian felt the agonising pain he was feeling deepen as Brooke talked of her relationship with Lucas he smiled falsely "Really well I'm happy for you then." Brooke felt torn between her feelings for Julian and her pride. He was the one who tried to hurt her by saying Peyton was his girlfriend "Yeah well it seems like you and Satan make a good couple…sorry I mean Peyton."

Julian felt his heart suddenly beat with hope she was still obviously jealous of his relationship with Peyton he wanted to tell her there was nothing there that he hadn't even kissed her yet and that if he had the choice he never would kiss anyone ever again only Brooke but his pride prevented this so he just smirked his famous lopsided smirk

"Wow Brooke jealousy really becomes you. What is it you have against Peyton anyway?" Brooke was so tempted to just scream _its not just Peyton it's anyone who gets to be with you who isn't me I don't want you to be with anyone else. _But instead she snorted snootily "Please I am not jealous I just think you can do better than a dog faced bottled blonde slutty cheerleader wannabe!"

Brooke's voice rose as she insulted Peyton leaving her panting out of anger Julian smiled wryly amused "So I'm guessing you don't like her then." Brooke rolled her eyes and walked away from Julian he caught up with her and span her around to face him "Now why is that Davis." Brooke could feel her self being mesmerised by his smile but she could not turn away from him they both began to lean their heads in to each other and just when their lips were about to touch they heard someone clear their throat behind them

"So this is what you sneaked off for a little secret kiss under the moonlight. Tut, tut Brooke what would Lucas say?" Peyton stood hand on hips with a self satisfied grin on her face, smirking when Julian and Brooke pushed away from each other "It's not what you think Peyton you see me and Brooke are in a play…Romeo and Juliet and we were just practising a love scene….and…..you buying any of this?"

Peyton shook her head "Not really but its kinda fun watching you squirm, so Brooke this is the reason you don't like me because you like Julian." Brookes face went bright red as she scowled at Peyton who laughed and carried on "And I guess she is the hypothetical girl that you want to be with right Julian?" Julian blushed as Brooke looked at him surprised

"You told her you wanted to be with me?" Julian nodded embarrassed "Yeah well not in so many words but maybe yeah ok I did. I still do." Brooke stared at Julian shocked "Ok I think I'm going to go now….." Julian stepped forward about to prevent Brooke from leaving he reached out his hand but she moved away from him "No Julian let me go I just cant deal with this right now………I'm sorry."

Brooke walked away leaving Julian and Peyton alone Peyton turned to Julian placing a comforting hand on his shoulder "She wants to be with you Julian." Julian looked at Peyton surprised at the conviction in her words "How could you know that." Peyton smiled friendly "Just look at her reaction running away and the way she was about to kiss you and not to mention the seething dirty looks she gave me every time I was with you I wondered how long it would take both of you to admit your feelings."

Julian looked at Peyton the truth suddenly dawning on him "Are you telling me that all the flirting and sexy eye contact was purely for Brookes benefit to get her to admit that she like me." Peyton smiled sneakily "Of course it was! I mean don't get me wrong you are cute Julian but not really my type. See I like guys who aren't madly in love with someone else."

Julian looked at Peyton through narrowed eyes "Well miss Sawyer I only have one thing I have to say to you…" Peyton watched nervous of his reaction. Julian smiled and picked Peyton up and swung her around in his arms "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Peyton laughed pulling away and pushing Julian playfully "Ok that's enough PDA for one night besides Brooke isn't here no need to pretend anymore but for the record Julian it was good while it lasted you were the best non boyfriend a girl could have."

Julian smiled and hugged Peyton affectionately "Yeah and you were the best fake girl friend a non boyfriend could want."

Lucas watched the display from his bedroom window misinterpreting the friendly scene for a lovers passionate embrace he smiled to himself he was glad his friend was finally happy and he was even more ecstatic that it wasn't Brooke who had made him that way.

Brooke slowly inched the black dress up her body she looked in her mirror and sighed she looked nice, nicer than she had see herself look anyway. She knew she should be happy it was her Prom for heavens sake but she hadn't spoken to Julian since he had told her his true feelings and it had been a whole week away from him that had made her feel so depressed and alone and Lucas wasn't helping by coming round to her house and acting like they were the perfect couple she didn't know why but she just didn't feel the same way about Lucas anymore.

It seemed amazing to Brooke that the strong feelings she had had for Lucas all of her life had seemingly disappeared over night ever since she had kissed Julian she knew that their was only one person she needed like the air she breathed and it wasn't Lucas anymore. She was startled out of her thoughts by a loud knocking at the door she looked out of her window and saw Lucas with a bunch of flowers in his hands standing on her doorstep patiently she sighed and went downstairs to greet him.

Lucas had never felt so nervous in his life his palms were actually sweating and his heart was beating madly the flowers in his hand shook a little from his panicky state.

He stood in awe as Brooke opened the door looking beautiful she smiled at him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and greeted him with a quick hug and a kiss to his cheek. Lucas smiled warmly and offered his arm to Brooke she slipped her arm through his wordlessly and walked to the awaiting limousine.

Julian sat with Peyton at an empty table staring at the beautiful Brunette with Lucas, nursing his ego and his pride Peyton watched him with concern "Look if you don't go and ask her to dance already I think I may actually have to bang both of your heads together." Julian sighed disappointedly

"What's the point Peyton we haven't spoke since last week and look at her she is a freaking goddess why would she ever want to be with a loser like me." Peyton rolled her eyes in frustration "Yeah and feeling sorry for yourself is obviously working out so well for you stop telling me what your feeling and go tell Brooke!" Julian shook his head "No it's over whatever we had or I thought we had is gone now."

Brooke watched Julian with a heavy heart he looked so sad on his own she had just seen Peyton walk away with some guy and leave Julian to mope at least that's what it looked like to Brooke. She was disappointed that he hadn't tried to talk to her truth be told she thought he would have at least asked her for a dance.

She looked at him unwaveringly and took advantage of the moment Lucas had left her alone to go talk to one of his film friends, and walked over to Julian the sea of people disappearing as if it was only the two of them in the room a determined look graced her face as she tapped him on the shoulder , her breath caught as he turned and she felt his beautiful eyes pierce her own she smiled at him softly

"I've been meaning to ask you something all night, Julian, would you like to dance with me?" Julian thought his cheeks would tear as he smiled widely "Yes" they walked hand in hand to the center of the dancer floor Brooke placed her head on Julian's shoulder as he held her tightly to his chest running his hands down her back he whispered in her ear

"How come this feels so right?" Brooke gulped and smiled brightly "I guess it must be all those gene Kelly movies you watch." Julian smiled but tilted her head so her eyes met his own he refused to let this moment be ruined by Brooke's sarcastic nature "I meant you and me. But you already knew that."

Brooke could feel herself start to tremble in his arms "Julian…….." Julian put his finger to her lips "No were not going to do this here lets just dance." They swayed softly to the music til Julian caught sight of the flower that Brooke had attached to her dress he touched it gently and looked at Brooke questioningly

"Who gave you that? It's not you." Brooke looked at Julian surprised "Why because tom boys like me don't like flowers or because Lucas gave it to me?" Julian looked at Brooke seriously "Neither. Because you hate lilies and you're favourite flower is the red rose." Brooke gazed at Julian curiously "How do you know that?"

Julian smiled "Well because you told me, six months ago I was round your house with Lucas and you said that you hated lilies because they were insincere whatever that means. And then you said you like roses because they were passionate and beautiful…. Julian paused softly running his hand down Brooke's cheek "like you."

Brooke looked at Julian in amazement "You remember that?" Julian stared at Brooke intensely then slowly leaned in to whisper in Brooke's ear "I remember everything." He pulled away slightly his gaze meeting Brooke's as he pulled her closer to his body and rocked her gently in time to the music they were both unaware of a angry pair of eyes watching them, Lucas,

Brooke closed her eyes feeling more content and happy than she ever had she opened her eyes and was met with the face of Lucas from across the room a hurt look in his eyes she pulled away from Julian slowly placing her hand once on his cheek as she made her way over to where Lucas was stood.

Lucas watched angrily as Brooke walked towards him when she finally reached he grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her outside with him "What the hell are you doing here Brooke?" Brooke shrugged her shoulders "I don't know I was just dancing with Julian he's my friend why are you so upset." Lucas laughed bitterly

"Why am I upset you cant come to prom with me and then dance with him like that." Brooke shook her head confused "like what Lucas?" Lucas ran his hands through his hair in frustration "Like you're an item. Like he's your boyfriend not me." Brooke walked towards Lucas but he moved back "No answer me one question Brooke. Do you love him?" Brooke stood to shocked to speak

"Lucas I……" Lucas laughed bitterly "It's a simple question Brooke either you love him or you don't." Brooke stared at Lucas conflicted " I don't know Lucas I just know that I need him." Lucas walked toward Brooke a calmer look on his face "Do you need him like you need me." Brooke shook her head mortified that he would ask her that

"You cant ask me that Lucas what I feel for Julian is completely different to how I feel for you." Lucas laughed "well that's too bad because you cant have both of us your gonna have to choose and I tell you now if you pick him I'm not gonna be here to pick up the pieces when it all falls apart." Brooke opened her mouth in horror

"I can't do that Lucas I can't choose." A voice spoke up behind them both "And your not going to have to because I am taking myself out of this little equation…….." Julian walked towards Brooke holding her hand gently and gazing into her eyes.

"I don't want you to have to choose between us Brooke I know that I am only gonna end up losing out so choose Lucas its fine I want you to you deserve better than me." He began to walk away but Brooke ran after him calling him "Julian wait. I choose you." Lucas was shocked to say the least he shouted after Brooke's disapearing form "What the hell does he have that I don't" He felt a pat on his shoulder as Peyton stood beside him smiling triumphantly. "I'd say Brooke."

Brooke didn't know how long she had been running after Julian but at some point she had lost her shoes and her dress had a unappealing hole in the hem she couldn't even see Julian anymore she had followed him all the way to the pier but he was nowhere to be seen. Just then Brooke saw a solitary figure sat on the end of the pier his suit pants rolled up and his feet dangling into the water she began to walk toward Julian.

Julian felt the tears running down his cheeks he made no move to wipe them away at least if he cried he knew he could feel which he began to doubt as soon as he heard Lucas exclaim his ultimatum. The one which he knew he would lose as if Brooke would ever choose Julian over saint Lucas.

It wasn't happening and he knew it but at least he could leave with his dignity intact by telling Brooke it was fine if she choose Lucas even though it killed his to say it then he ran from them both he didn't want them to see him cry he heard Brooke shouting after him but he didn't need to hear he apologies he just wanted to get out of there.

He was startled out of his reminiscing session by the sudden knowledge that he was no longer alone someone was sat next to him a glance to his left let him know it was Brooke he didn't need her excuses and reasons why they could never be together so he stood and began to walk away from her but she called after him "Julian I think I'm in love with you."

Julian stopped but didn't turn around this had to be a cruel joke "You think or you know?" Brooke stepped over to him looking him straight in the eyes "I know, I've known ever since we kissed and I think in a way I knew all along." Julian smiled at the girl in front of him "So what exactly are you saying here Davis?" Brooke stepped closer to him entranced "What I'm exactly saying Baker is.....I want to be with you."

That was all Julian needed to hear he pulled her into a strong embrace and kissed her passionately savouring the warmth of her lips but the kiss was not as desperate as before because they both knew that there would be plenty more when that came from when they pulled apart and Julian placed a gentle kiss on Brooke's face

"I love you too."

AN AWWW BRULIAN LOVE!!! THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR KEEP EM COMING I CAN SEE MOST OF YOU WANT BRULIAN IF YOU LIKE BRULIAN YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT MY OTHER BRULIAN/BRUCAS STORY _**TRUE LOVE NEVER FADES**_. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BRULIAN RELATIONSHIP BITTER LUCAS INTRODUCTION OF JULIANS BROTHER CHRIS ;) AND ALSO A TALL DARK HAIRED STRANGER FOR PEYTON CAN YOU GUESS WHO IT COULD BE :p THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. XXXX


End file.
